Complimentary
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: The day to the night, the light to the black. Their love was something that seemed unfocused at first, but the queen and the princess have grown to realize their bubbling feelings towards one another, and this is the story of their lives. Marceline/Bubblegum one-shots. Rated T.
1. Jealousy Can Be a Virtue

**Hey guys! So, this is my first Adventure Time fanfiction...yeah. So, reviews and feedback are really appreciated, oh and please tell me if I got anything OOC or anything like that! Tell me what you thought, and thanks for reading!**

While she would never admit it, she would always be looking out the window and secretly wishing that what she saw down there wasn't real. She wished for it all to go away, and quite honestly, she wouldn't be this so uptight about it if they didn't play it so...naturally.

Of course, she was referring to the little boy who had taken her heart many times before...with _her_. Just the sight of the two lovebirds made her absolutely sick. She secretly knew she could be much better than her, but apparently her being herself wasn't good enough for him. He didn't even tell her how he felt, he just ran off and assumed everything would be okay for him, and that the chance he had with the other princess and taken and used. Now, they were a blooming relationship without flaws, almost like a fairy tale where the princess was taken off her feet and rode off into the sunset with her prince charming.

Princess Bubblegum stopped herself from thinking too heavily on these thoughts. She needed a break, but the fact that they would still be down there whenever she left was almost too hard to bear. The princess knew without a doubt that she shouldn't blame herself too heavily for this, after all Finn didn't really come out and say how he felt, but there was still this feeling of guilt that was almost making her suffer to death. There were the signs, oh yes there were. The signs the boy would give to her, the signs that almost made it seem like his liking of her was too obvious, but the princess never really acknowledged those feelings. More or less, she actually ignored them and labelled them as the affections of a friend. Not even science could prove how she could have been more wrong.

The familiar sound of scampering escalated up the stairs, and the fair princess couldn't help but listen as the same sound of knocking came to her door as it usually did. Sighing and pulling her hair from the knot she had it in earlier, she didn't have to think twice before walking to the door and opening it. She was already right in the sense that it was none other than her faithful butler, and a light smile came onto her lips at such a sight.

"Peppermint Butler! What is it?" She inquired to know what her butler might need, and he simply sighed in response. Something told the princess that something wasn't exactly right...but then again, what wasn't?

"There is somebody here to see you, Princess. I believe it is the vampire queen?"

Bubblebum's eyes widened slightly at just the suggestion of Marceline's visit. What was _she_ doing here? Of all people that could come to pay a visit, Bubblegum Princess had to admit that the vampire queen was the one person she didn't expect to show up. She ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the side of the door, but the butler quickly noticed the exhaustion on her face and tried to rewind the conversation.

"My princess, if you don't want the visitor to come inside, I can simply...take care of the situation and make her leave."

Bubblegum automatically cringed at the thought of having her butler take care of things. She knew that her butler tended for things to go, well...let's just say that she didn't think leaving him in charge was a good idea. She shook her head to state that.

"No, I will go find her and ask her about this...just make sure nothing bad happens while I am out!" Closing the door and leaning herself off of the side, the butler could only watch as the princess went down the stairs and out of sight.

The pink-haired royalty opened the front door to find out that there was, in fact, nobody there. If this was some kind of sick trick, Bubblegum was honestly not in the mood to find out what it was. She walked outside in the warm, sunny day to only look around and continue to find nothing. Marceline was nowhere to be seen, so the princess didn't think there was any real reason to keep looking around.

She simply sighed before turning back and heading back into the castle, but before she could walk back into the main corridor, she was grabbed almost too tightly in the arm and was forced to spin back around. Startled, the princess came face to face with the vampire queen herself, who honestly looked as though she was enjoying herself way too much. A somewhat familiar form of laughter completely broke loose from the darker girl, and as the princess still held the look of fright within her eyes, the vampire queen fell down and couldn't contain her own laughter. Scaring the other girl was priceless, almost makes up for the feelings of hatred she felt for her, so the vampire couldn't really complain. The princess said nothing as a look of anger consumed her, and she placed her hands impatiently on her hips.

"Marceline! You scared me!"

Tears were now streaking down Marceline's grey cheeks, and the girl had to wait a little bit for her breathing to maintain itself and return to normal. A rare smile actually came upon the girl's face knowing she got the girl exactly how she wanted, and the vampire raised herself off the ground and floated in the air as though it was nothing. Bubblegum's glare pierced through her like a knife, while the bassist knew that the pink girl couldn't really do anything to her, but just the simple reaction of it almost bruised Marceline a little bit. It was almost as though she couldn't take a joke.

"Well, Miss Obvious, I am glad you _finally_ managed to come down here after making me wait forever." Marceline replied, moving around in the air almost ghostlike and making circles around the other girl. Bubblegum didn't understand why she was saying that, it only took her around a couple seconds to come to the door, but she didn't care to respond to that. The main thing she was thinking about was why Marceline was even here in the first place.

"Why did you come here, Marceline? I was busy," the princess lied. She wasn't really busy, she was just looking at Finn and his new love hang out right below her own castle, but she pretended to be busy just because of the fact that she didn't want to do anything in this state of depression. The vampire queen turned the smile she held into a look of cockiness.

"I don't know. Bored, I guess. Nothing much to do around here, anyway, so I figured I would go around Ooo for a little while...that's where your kingdom popped out of nowhere and caught my attention, so I decided to come down here and see what kind of hopeless souls I can take with me."

The girl smirked as she pulled her bass out of its case that was being carried on her back and started to strum the chords aimlessly. Bubblegum couldn't really comprehend as to why the queen would come here out of boredom, especially since she and the princess didn't really get along that well, but for the time being she knew she would have to deal with it.

"So? What exactly were you busy with? Ruling over your precious little servants as you always do?"

The snug voice of the vampire made the princess grit her teeth.

"_No_. I was busy with other matters, which are none of your business."

The two girls stared at each other, glaring and saying nothing, but their attention was broken off as the sound of a boy and a girl giggling broke through the air. Marceline turned to find Finn and Flame Princess enjoying each other's company and couldn't help but feel happy. The little guy deserved somebody to keep him company as a girlfriend, so seeing them be happy such as that made the queen's heart actually glow for once. However, when the queen noticed the snarl that was coming from the other girl beside her, confusion was knocked into her. Out of all the times she had ever seen her, she had never seen the princess this mad before. Curiosity was now something that made the queen want to know why.

"What's _that_ look all about, princess?" Marceline pointed in the other girl's direction, and while the princess herself broke away from the scene, those dark eyes of the vampire seemed to look through her like a mirror. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but feel slightly more comfortable with the queen, even though she didn't want to admit it or anything.

"It's nothing," she said, and Marceline cocked her head to the side doubtfully.

"_Really_? I don't think you're telling the truth, Bonnibel."

"I am so!" The girl yelled back, and Marceline looked back with an uncertain gaze. The silence that came before them was almost deafening, so much in fact that Bubblegum wondered why she even bothered coming out here in the first place. If Marceline was just going to waste her time, she was not going to hesitate to walk back into her castle and pretended she never came. However, a warm look came within the other girl's eyes, something the princess could barely believe was happening. It almost seemed completely unreal for the other girl to turn her head softly and smile in the direction where the boy and his girl was.

"You know...you're not the only one who cared about him."

"Huh?" Bubblegum asked, a look of surprise covering her face. She was genuinely surprised from the statement the vampire said, and Marceline smiled wider at catching her attention.

"I'm talking about Finn. He was himself...that's what makes him special. But you know, he's still a little young for me, but whatever."

Marceline still noticed the sad look on the girl's face, and while the majority of her felt that it was pleasing to see her this way, another part of her felt completely different. Almost as though she didn't want the princess to feel upset, and she felt like she could help her feel better. She wanted to shake her head at the thought, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was pretty obvious that the princess was upset with the Flame girl and Finn being together, almost to the point of obvious jealousy, but Marceline didn't want to say anything. Instead, the girl smiled lightly and pulled out her bass, not really caring for the confusion crossing the pink-haired girl's face. She tuned the bass lightly before lowering herself in the air and standing right next to Bubblegum. She hummed beautifully, which the princess found really ironic due to the girl's dark nature, and Marceline couldn't help but make up lyrics as her fingers danced effortlessly on the chords. It was almost as though she was a natural pro.

_"__Oh, little princess. Why you looking at him?_

_Oh, little princess, raise your pretty little chin._

_The flames of the girl before you may be high and bright,_

_But I really doubt that she's got the light of your eyes."_

Although she wouldn't want to admit it, she was actually swaying to the precious melody that was playing out before her. Marceline really should consider getting more into music, because she seemed like a natural at this kind of thing. Plus, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the words slipping from the vampire's mouth.

"_Oh, little princess, why can't you open your eyes?_

_Oh, little princess, there is someone else in your sight._

_The boy may be cool, he may be the one,_

_But I really don't think he's right for your love."_

Heart sudden racing and eyes shutting slowly from where the black-haired girl continued to get closer and closer to the pair of pink lips of the princess's lips, Bubblegum wasn't sure what Marceline was trying to prove. Nevertheless, the contact was bemuddling and strange. It was a mixture of candy and awfulness, which she supposed made it...normal? However, when the gray lips left the pink ones, Marceline only blushed before realizing what she had done before covering her mouth and trying not to see the reaction of the other girl in royalty. To share a kiss between someone such as Princess Bubblegum was really dangerous, because she knows that the girl's emotions could get the best of her and have her decapitated...or something of the sort. She turned her head around a bit to make sure nobody saw, and she let her eyes return to the eyes of gumdrop color. The princess simply stared into space, obviously shocked but not really angered, and the two girls looked at each other with a newfound emotion burning inside of them.

"Why did you do that?" The princess asked, looking up and seeing the hopeless and loving look in the taller girl's eyes.

"Because I knew you wouldn't?" Showing her fangs and smirking slightly, Marceline gave the princess another peck on the cheek before riding off into the sunset sky, leaving the princess in awe and trailing her fingers on her own lips, not really wanting to admit it, but strangely craving more.

"Yes...perhaps I wouldn't have."

But then again, she probably would have.

**What did you think? Yay or nay? If I get enough feedback, I will continue this! :)**


	2. They Didn't Need Anything More

She had to take a deep breath. One more bad turn and it could be the end for both of them.

The vampire queen could barely stand being out of the picture any longer. The princess was far too damn good for her own...well, good. Too bubbly, too pink, too...well, anything that the queen wasn't. But the kiss they had shared a very, very long time ago was something that couldn't be forgotten. This was something that Marceline knew very well, something that couldn't be left from her mind, and the memory was almost addicting with its pleasant nostalgia. Marceline knew there wasn't any use in trying to forget the past, no matter how emotionally troubling it was, and the girl simply couldn't let it go.

A faint knocking was on the door, and Marceline answered. There was the pink girl, how ironic the fact that the thoughts seemed to bring her here on their own, and the two girls shared a look that prompted a deep understanding. Trying to be polite, even though Marceline was awfully uncomfortable with it, the vampire stepped out of the way to let the princess come inside, even though it was late notice and her house was pretty messy. This was apparent in the gumdrop eyes, but the princess didn't seem awfully disappointed, which was relieving to the vampire only because she didn't want to have to go out of her way to clean something just for the princess alone. Bubblegum sat on the couch and happily pulled out a basket from the jacket she was wearing, opening the container and pulling out a delicious looking strawberry from the inside, before offering the red, juicy fruit to the other girl. Marceline gazed with hungry eyes at the food before swiping it out of the princess's hand and eating it, gluttonous and starved, but the princess pouted at the mere act of the swiping. She didn't like things to just be taken from her without the proper words of appreciating, but then again, when did the vampire appreciate anything?

Red trails from the fruit were now decorated on the vampire's lips, making her seem like a child who was messy with her food, and the princess simply sighed before standing up from the couch and pulling out a handkerchief, wiping off the stains and seeing the other girl blush heavily before her. Marceline wasn't really paying attention, but she noticed that the princess was wearing the shirt, the shirt that both of them knew tied a tighter bond then either of them could comprehend, and the vampire wanted desperately for Bonnibel to know that the shirt pleased her more than she would ever know. Bubblegum stopped wiping away the juice to look up at the other girl and smiled lightly, her characteristic giggle bubbling from her and shaking the emotions of the vampire up. Marceline wanted to hear that little giggle every day, every hour, every minute. It was so innocent, so joyful and beautiful...almost like the princess herself.

Marceline couldn't contain herself, and she leaned in for a taste of that beautiful pink. The leftover stem from the strawberry fell from her hand, landed on the floor and shifted to the side with the heavy wind from the air conditioner. The princess closed her eyes and leaned into the pleasant kiss, not really sure as to why the vampire was doing this, or what was influencing her to, but knowing that the outcome was very good, and she wrapped her long, flexible arms around the other slim body, enjoying the kiss as much as the other girl did.

They no longer worried about things such as the heart breaking, or if people didn't approve. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was that they had each other, and what more could they possibly need?

**Thanks for all the followers and all the support, you guys are amazing :)**


	3. The Dress

"And you're making me wear this because...?"

Marceline stiffened as the pink haired girl finished zipping up the dress from the back, and the vampire had to look into the mirror to inspect what she thought was the damage. The dress actually looked pretty good on her, complimenting her eyes and bringing out the darkish color of her skin. There were black and gray swirls on a white dress, with a black belt and with some golden glitter covering the bottom. Normally, the queen didn't feel the need to actually wear dresses, but this was a dress Bubblegum hadn't been wearing, and the other girl wanted to see what it looked like on her friend. The princess backed up and smiled gleefully at seeing how adorable the other girl looked.

"You're so gorgeous! You fit into that dress ten times better than I ever did."

Marceline wanted to laugh at the face her friend was making. Gorgeous? Was the princess blind? _She_ was the gorgeous one.

She simply scoffed and shook her head, blushing underneath the frame of her straightened back hair. It was true that the dress really showed off her curves and her body pretty well, but it had just been so long since he wore something even remotely related to a dress, so she felt slightly uncomfortable with it. She only hoped that the princess wasn't showering her with the compliments simply because she felt the need to show pity, even if the dress looked good..

Marceline placed her hands on her hips and twisted her body from side to side, while she noticed out of the corner of her eye that a certain somebody was getting a camera. She turned abruptly towards the pink-haired girl and hissed, fangs showing and the red popping from her eyes.

"If you even _try_ to take a picture..."

"Ok, c'mon, Marceline! I just want a reminder of how beautiful my friend looks before the big dance!"

The two fought for possession of the camera, with the queen scampering to get her claws on it, and the princess defending it with her life. They laughed at the playful fighting , and before too long, they enjoyed each other's company so much that the camera was left unattended somewhere the princess placed it. The vampire caught up to the candy-appealing royalty with a smirk and poked her teasingly, her hair slightly messy from flying everywhere but still maintaining to look pretty.

"Gotcha."

Bubblegum smiled sightly while rummaging through her own dress pockets and pulling out a necklace. It had diamonds for decoration, and the shimmer caught the attention of the darker girl. There was a red diamond in the middle of all the silver ones, and a loving look came into the princess's eyes as she handed the jewelry towards the other girl. There was a friendly aura around the both of them as Marceline received the necklace and looked down at it, confused but utterly happy at the same time, before raising an eyebrow-raised look towards the lighter of the two. The princess simply giggled and blushed.

"This necklace would really go along with your eyes...you know, because of the red in the diamond and stuff."

Marceline smiled in response and she held up the accessory and noticed the beauty of the diamond. It really would go with her eyes, she knew, and the girl floated around to where her back was facing Bubblegum. She turned her head slightly and gestured for the princess of help her put it on, and without a second's hesitation, the other girl clipped the necklace together for her vampire friend. Both of the girls looked into the mirror, with the pink-haired girl's head on one of Marceline's shoulders, and they smiled at the effect the necklace was making. It really stood out on the darker girl, causing her beauty to be more noticeable, but the princess knew the queen was always beautiful regardless of what she did. Appreciatively, the vampire twisted the red diamond and watching the light reflect off of it, looking over herself and realizing she was actually...pretty? Bubblegum noticed the surprised look in her friend's eyes and giggled again, happy that she enjoyed the trinket so much.

"It only makes you all the more beautiful, Marceline."

The heart-warming words would usually make the other girl disgusted, especially with the princess being so girly about everything, but in this situation it made her happy to know that she thought so. The black-haired girl turned around and hugged the princess, her happiness bubbling and her heart beating out of control. She could have flipped at knowing the other girl was hugging her back, and they were both standing there with loving looks on their faces and their pulses driving them crazy.

Marceline didn't like wearing dresses, and she especially didn't like getting dolled up for a party, but she was absolutely sure that there was nothing else she would rather do than to spend time with the one she loved.

**Thanks for all the reviews and the followers :)**


	4. Pulled By The Undertow

The princess looked fearfully down at the blue waters, fearing the worst.

It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy swimming, it was just the simple fact that she wasn't very good at it, even though she managed to float perfectly fine in normal conditions. However, the idea of actually being stranded in the middle of the ocean with nothing to lean on for support and having to swim far distances to survive was very frightening to her. Of course, that would probably never happen in the real world, but the princess couldn't be too sure.

Placing her toes in the cool water, she quickly withdrew it at the temperature. She knew she would have to get used to it, since it wasn't going to get any warmer, but couldn't she wait a little bit before stepping in all the way. A smart, feminine chuckle coming from her behind her convinced her otherwise.

"Don't tell me you're scared of getting in the water?" A certain vampire guessed, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. It wasn't like the princess to get so nervous about something as trivial as swimming, but judging by the continuous blush imprinting her face and the way she kept playing with her pink hair, there was obviously something wrong. The princess looked behind her and gave off a nervous laugh.

"D-don't be silly! I'm not scared, it's just...really cold."

Marceline cocked her head to the side with a confused look. She didn't seem very convinced.

"Really? I put my foot in the water earlier...it felt fine to me."

"That's because you're naturally cold-blooded!" Bubblegum hissed, her cheeks turning red from the embarrassment. It was almost too comical, how Bubblegum treated her friend from time to time, and the vampire could only smirk wider as the other girl huffed impatiently. The black-haired girl could walk closer and closer to the royal pink-haired girl who, surprisingly enough, didn't look too bad in a swimming suit, and she leaned in to where her mouth was pressed teasingly to the girl's ear.

"Hm, me? Cold-blooded? Then explain how whenever I am around you, my blood boils from all the heat you bring..?"

It was simple teasing, nothing that the vampire couldn't pull off. However, the pink-haired princess was still not completely used to her girlfriend's flirtation tactics. Blushing more harshly than ever, and this time not from embarrassment as it was before, the princess back up way too quickly and way too far, not thinking and her balance failed her. She made a huge splash as the her petite figure landed in the cool pool, with the gushing sound of the water around her making her all the more panicked. She was utterly hopeless, sprawling her arms around and trying desperately to swim back up to the surface, but her breath was surely becoming the death of her. Even her tiara, the one she always wore, slid off and sunk of the floor of the pool. The princess wasn't sure what she was going to do, and everything turned dark as Bubblegum became more and more unconscious.

There was another splashing noise the princess could hear before completely turning to unconsciousness. A slim figure swam into the door, swift and fast as she picked up the princess from the waist and, with all the strength the other girl could muster, carried her through the water and back up to the surface. There was a faint breaking noise the princess could hear as oxygen quickly returned to her, and once both of the girls were out of the pool and back onto the podium, Bubblegum was put onto the ground and watched by the other girl, with her black hair sticking wetly to her forehead and her red eyes showing obvious concern.

"Bonnibel! Can you hear me? Damn it, why didn't you tell me you could barely swim?"

The princess felt the vampire slap the other girl slightly on the face, obviously trying to get her back to normal, but it could only take a few seconds before the pink-haired girl could breathe again and blink. Bubblegum glanced back up to her savior before smiling slightly, still tired from the experience but grateful that Marceline came into the pool to save her.

"I thought you would laugh," Bubblegum whispered softly, her cheeks surprisingly still blushing from the statement that still rung in her ears, and the red eyes of the other girl loosened up slightly before turning to a gaze of relief. Marceline chuckled slightly before leaning down and hugging her friend, relieved that she was alright.

"I am pretty sure that whether or not you could swim...I was going to laugh, anyway," the vampire joked, and this sent a negative response towards the other girl.

"_Hey_!"

The vampire laughed as Bubblegum punched her playfully on the shoulder before kissing it and making it feel better, and the two simply sat there and enjoyed each other's company before Bubblegum remembered something and sent her line of sight back to her friend.

"That reminds me...would you mind going back into the pool and getting my tiara for me?"

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! It makes me very happy to find you guys enjoy this! If there is anything that needs critiquing, please let me know! **


	5. Lessons in Learning

"I wish I could fly," the young princess whined, raising her flexible arms in the air and making flight motions. It was clear that the girl was determined, and it was even more clear the reason why she pursued such a goal, with the vampire walking around and smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't be silly, princesses can't fly...especially not gumball princesses," Marceline commented, watching as the pink-haired female turned from her position, glaring.

She and her girlfriend had been outside for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was only an hour or so, and now Bonnibel had come up with the accusation that, if she really tried hard enough, she could fly such as the queen could. However, the princess hasn't really been successful so far...in fact, Marceline could even say that it was most pitiful excuse for flight training that she had ever seen. Not that she would tell her, of course.

"For somebody that seems so inclined to her own scientific theories," Marceline started, "you seem to want to be able to fly, regardless of what science actually says."

"Well, I don't see you helping!" Bubblegum said, placing her hands on her hips (a characteristic stature that the vampire was most acquainted with) and sending her regards with a proper gesture of sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Marceline couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, considering it was a cute way of getting her point across, and the queen decided there really was nothing else to do but teach the girl how to fly...even though the results didn't seem to be pleasing.

Walking towards her friend and propping her feet in a position, as if to show, the black-haired girl sent a rushing smirk towards her girlfriend before stretching her arms.

"Now, the key role in flying is just letting your body relax...got that, sugar lumps?"

A blush came onto the pink girl's cheeks, faint but still noticeable for the vampire to see, before Bubblegum gritted her teeth and shot back a reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should be as relaxed as possible when you're flying. Now, for you, that might seem like a miracle, but I am sure with the right amount of practice, you will be flying in no time!"

Marceline neared the princess, standing behind her and picking up her long arms to start a flapping motion. While the warmth coming off of her made the vampire pleased enough, it was cute yet pitifully sad to see her own girl in this state, with wanting to do the impossible. However, the princess was determined, so as long as she believed she could do something of the sort...it made Marceline happy.

It also made her happy to be this close to her.

"Um...Marceline, how is this supposed to help me figure out-?"

"Let's just say that you're starting to get the idea of being a bird within the sky, a feather drifting from its pillow, a...crap I can't think of any more similes. You get the idea, though!"

Giggling, Bubblegum could only laugh as the two continued to 'practice' this form of flying, and after a few minutes, Marceline could step back and analyze her trainee. Yes, she seemed about ready, she thought to herself before she lifted her own body off of the ground and looked down with a new found confidence.

"Well it seems as though you've gotten the idea, hm? Then why don't we see an attempt?"

The pink-haired girl nodded before smiling and reaching an end of a green hill, covered in daises and sunflowers, before looking away and taking a deep breath. She had to remember everything that Marceline had told her before, about relaxing and making sure she felt comfortable being in the air, and all of these thoughts made the girl feel all the more ready. She was finally ready to give her first flight a try, and without another second to think about it, the girl raised her arms and took the leap of faith.

Flapping quickly and with all seriousness, the girl could feel the wind moving behind her before she could even comprehend it. Her eyes widened as he turned back to find that she was, in fact, moving away from the cliff she was once on and being a free spirit, such as the corny similes foreshadowed from before, and excitement rushed through her veins. Happy, the girl began to cry out as she continued to ride past the colors of the sky above her.

"Marceline! Marceline, I'm doing it! I'm actually flying, like you said I would!"

The girl looked back and smiled from ear to ear, only before her hopes crushed down suddenly. She didn't know if it was because of her flying speed, but for some reason, when the girl looked back she couldn't find her friend back on the ground. In fact, the gardens the two girls were in seemed to be completely desolate, only showing the flowers and grasses from before. Looking around frantically, she still couldn't find the other girl in any way of sight.

"...Marceline?"

There was a giggling that the girl could hear that as above her, and the princess looked up to find a peculiar sight. It was none other than the vampire herself, flying right above her and grabbing onto her wrists playfully. It appeared as though Bubblegum wasn't flying all along, for it was just simply her girlfriend that was doing all of the work for her. Frowning, the pink-haired girl yelled at the other girl above her.

"Hey! Put me down this instant, Marceline!"

Noticing the stern look within the girl's eyes, it took all of the vampire's strength not to come back with a snort remark, and still laughing she managed to go back to the earthly ground and place the girl lightly back on her feet. She could tell the other girl was clearly pissed, but Marceline usually didn't care if people were angry at her or anything. After all, wasn't it clear enough that it was a joke?

"..and to think I was this close to actually flying, too."

That one comment was enough to make the vampire feel a sting of regret, though. While words didn't really come across as emotionally tedious to her, whenever the princess was upset, the black-haired girl was obviously hurt in some way or another. Heart lurching with the sudden pain of bringing a frown onto that pretty pink face of hers, Marceline simply sighed before reaching out a hand and lightly touching the other girl's shoulder.

"Listen, Bubblegum. I'm sorry if I made you feel upset, I just wanted some fun at all...didn't you have fun? Certainly looked like you did."

WIth her arms still crossed over her chest, the girl looked back and bit her lower lip, knowing that it was fun in reality. However, stubbornness still won her over, and the girl instantly turned back around. A cool breeze was moving along through the trees, a little bit chilly but still pretty warm concerning the blooming summer days, and Marceline for once was unsure of what to say. She apologized, didn't she? Usually, this was all it took for the two girls to come closer again, but now, the queen found herself not really sure of what to do.

Looking at her love with sorrow-filled eyes, Marceline managed to come up with an idea after a few minutes of pondering. Regardless of whatever it was, the vampire knew that she wanted to see her friend smile, so without a second of warning, she came up to where Bubblegum stood and began to do the one thing that the other girl secretly loved.

Bubblegum looked back to find a pair of grey hands moving up and down her clothed torso, tickling her in all the right places, and she quickly turned from angry to giggly in less than simple seconds. The two girls engaged in a tickling fest, laughing until tears fell from their eyes and having the happiness come alive again. The pink-haired princess often found it silly how often the other girl could fix all of their problems with a simple gesture of affection, and it was now that it certainly wasn't an exception.

Once they had calmed down a little bit, Bubblegum looked back towards the other girl and simply sighed, obviously happy.

"I'm still mad at you...but I forgive you."

Marceline smiled back in response before putting her arm around the slightly shorter girl and capturing a lounging hug.

"When do you never?"

**A/N ~ Sorry it took so long for me to update! I promise that I will try to update way more regularly from now on! Thanks for all the people that still read this, I really appreciate the loving reviews and all the things you guys say!**

**Reviews and such are greatly appreciated, thanks so much! :)**


	6. Rain, Rain, Go Away

The rosy petals did not give the young lady a sense of discomfort, but instead, a sense that everything in the end would turn out alright. However, as the wind started to blow them away, she could only clutch the rose she was holding tighter.

It was raining, and she forgot to bring her umbrella. She honestly couldn't care though, because she felt it matched how she felt as she and many other of her loyal subjects stood before the grave. It's gray color seemed to melt away as the rain poured and poured, and the name carved in thick, bold letters couldn't escape their memory.

"I hate funerals," the princess found herself whispering, taking away the attention from the taller girl beside her. The black-haired girl, wearing a small black dress and having her hair pulled up in a long ponytail, looked back with a melancholic expression and wished desperately to pull her friend in for a long hug. However, she felt that it was not the time for that. The princess would simply reject it.

"Who does, really?"

Bubblegum heard her friend say these words, but she did not say anything in response. She slowly put the flower down before the grave, turned around to face her people, and she raised her hands as though she had to something to say. She knew there were tears starting to form, but she made no move to wipe them away.

"Thank you for coming to the funeral. Sir. Tootsie-Smith was a very fine man in my kingdom, always willing to help others without needing anything in return. We will miss him, and this kingdom will not be the same without him. I hereby decree that this funeral is over...you may go home now if you want. Please stay for the memorial banquet, if you so please."

Some of the candyfolk nodded their heads, showing that they were willing to stay for the food, and the others simply left and went home. Marceline was going to comment on the scene, but she noticed that her friend was walking away from the grave and heading over to where a huge evergreen tree shadowed her. The vampire simply followed, wanting to comfort her girlfriend in this depressing scene, so once she had came up to where she was, she could understand why she wanted to be alone.

She found the pink-haired girl crying, much to her shock, and she could see that the princess didn't really want to be found in this stage, for once she saw that she had a spectator, she quickly turned and covered her eyes.

"Please...M-Marceline, I don't..I just don't want anybody-."

The vampire came from behind and hugged her gently. She wanted her love to feel better, and since it was simply too hard for the girl to be happy with this scene, the best she could offer was some form of comfort. She felt the other girl turn and dig her own face into the vampire's shoulder, with the warm tears coming down.

"Please don't cry, Bonnibel...I don't like seeing pretty girls cry," Marceline whispered, kissing a trail of light, feathery specks on the pink-haired girl's forehead. Sniffing and clawing her fingernails into the black dress, the princess would only mumble her response.

"I just hate seeing my people die and go away."

Sympathy was starting to consume the vampire whole, and she simply sighed before taking the princess's chin and lifting it with her hand, kissing her pink lips and wiping away some of the tears. She couldn't tell which were tears and which were just drops from the rain, but once the face looked clear of anything, the vampire pulled away and started whispering low, heavenly words into the other girl's ears.

"Everyone dies, it is just a state of life. We may miss the people that leave us, but we must understand that they are probably in a better place, now...there will be a time when you and I will die too, but we must accept it. We cannot run away from it."

"But you're a vampire," the princess responded, having her voice shaking from her previous crying. "You're immortal, you can never die."

"I can if something bad happens to me. Something besides death, but you on the other hand are completely vulnerable to it. As much as I can't bear to think about it, I know that you will somebody leave me behind. I want you to have the best life as possible, and I am sure that Sir Tootsie-Smith, er whatever his name was...would want the exact same thing for his future queen."

Marceline watched as a smile started to form on the princess's face, and the vampire quickly kissed the princess one last time before the two interlocked hands and walked towards the banquet.

"Marceline?"

"Hm?" The girl asked, looking back with curiosity.

"I love you."

The confession continued to make the other girl shake with happiness all through the rest of the day, even with the rain pouring over them and with the remainders of the rose being there, being red and colorful when the rest of the world continued to be dark and vague.

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff you guys! You're awesome :D**


	7. Illusions of Immortality

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

It was a dragging question, and the princess herself was sure of it. Never before had she wanted something so much, something that seemed completely out of place yet so colorful in her vision. In less than a couple of minutes, she would finally have no fear of aging far beyond the other girl, and leaving her behind once her days of dying had come. She would no longer worry about having the wrinkles covering her face and having the vampire turning away in disgust. Yes, the princess wasn't just sure, she was _confident_ that she would never turn from this decision again.

"Marceline...please?" The princess turned and faced the other girl, their eyes meeting in simultaneous longing. The vampire herself wasn't sure as to why Bubblegum wanted to change, but she wasn't going to stop her if this was what she truly wanted. True, she didn't think that her love would have to change to suit her needs, but she could see the wanting and the need in the other girl's eyes.

"Bonnibel," the black-haired girl whispered, pulling away from of her hair from her neck and inspecting her future landing ground. The skin looked so plump, so beautifully delicious, and so red that Marceline could already feel her mouth watering. "I want to make sure you actually thought this through. Changing into a vampire isn't something you're going to get over easily. Sometimes, it can take anywhere from days to years to get over the transformation."

"Are you saying that I'm not ready? I thought we've talked about this...I thought about it myself, and I know I am ready!"

"...I know you are," Marceline said, smiling lightly and pressing her forehead against the pink one. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't have to change in order for me to love you. As corny as it sounds, I love you just the way you are."

The vampire didn't hesitate to lean in and capture the other girl's lips in her own, feeling the sweetening texture play with her kisses. Smiling, Bonnibel herself leaned right back, placing her two hands on the other girl's face and finished the kiss before leaning into her ear.

"Thanks for your concern, but all I want to spend eternity with the one person I care about the most. Is it that hard to ask?"

Nothing could come out of the vampire's mouth but a giggle, and Marceline smiled from ear to ear before sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Sure...I won't bite, at least, not too hard."

The princess nodded, grabbing her hair and pulling it back. Her neck was once again fully exposed, showing off the pink skin that tempted Marceline so many times before, and the noirette started to kiss it lightly. Her tongue flicked against the area, making it prepared, before pressing her lips and whispered into her neck.

"...ready?"

"I've been ready for so long," the princess said, her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't hold the excitement that was pulsing through her, and it was almost too strong to bear. This moment...she had been dreaming about it for so long, and she knew that she could live forever with Marceline without the worries of corpses and graveyards, of funerals and sorrowful music. Now there would be nothing but endless summer nights, flying and drinking everything red. Invisible games, singing lessons in the dead of evening...Bubblegum honestly couldn't think of anything better.

Marceline neared her neck, her teeth sharpened and ready to go, before placing them in.

To say this was exhilirating was nothing less than an understatement. A rush of pleasure soared within the princess once Marceline bit her, and she groaned as the pair of fangs left her skin.

"Are you alright?" Marceline instantly asked, her eyes flashing with obvious concern. There was a new feeling within the air around them, as though the princess could finally see things fully with her own eyes, and the pink-haired girl turned tiredly towards her lover.

"I am much more than alright...a little faint, though." The princess whispered as her eyelids lowered. She felt as though she was going to pass out at any waking moment, and eventually, her consciousness slipped.

* * *

Bubblegum opened her eyes to see her nurse looking towards her, looking towards her with a stack of papers in her hands. Marceline was there also, only much more conflicted and more worried.

"She's awake!" The vampire said, smiling in relief, and the princess pressed her hand against her forehead.

"Ugh...where am I, and why do I feel so _beat_?"

"You collapsed after Marceline attempted the reincarnation of the vampire," the nurse said, almost saying it as though she wasn't supposed to know that. "You've been in a coma for a couple of hours!"

"I have?" Bubblegum widened her eyes as she felt the heated part of her flesh. The strange thing was that she didn't really feel any different. She felt just the same she did right before she was bitten, so then how come...?

The nurse held a sad look on her face, turning around the stacks of papers for her ruler to see.

"I am terribly sorry to tell you this...but the reincarnation from the vampire failed to get into your blood. You're still the same, because the cells in your body are made from candy, and not from actual human flesh. Therefore, you cannot become a vampire."

Bubblegum wasn't sure what, or how to feel. To have everything she wanted shot down like this...and all because of the way she was made? Fury coiled within her, practically begging to come out like a raging fire, but she did nothing. Marceline looked just as broken as she did.

"...and you're sure there is nothing you can do?"

"I'm positive, Marceline. There is nothing that I can do to help her transform. She's going to have to live the way she is until the day she passes away. I really am sorry, princess."

Marceline walked over to her love and placed her hand soothingly on her back. This gesture alone made Bubblegum feel slightly better, but nevertheless, the feeling was still slight. She wanted to become a vampire only for the sake of being with her love forever into eternity, and now? That possibility seemed to have been shot down the drain.

"...I'm sorry," the nurse said once again before leaving the two girls in peace.

Marceline looked down to find Bubblegum's face hidden by her bangs. There was probably nothing that could settle the mood.

"...if anybody should be sorry here, it's me." Bubblegum found herself saying, and the vampire instantly glared.

"What are you talking about, Bonnibel? This has absolutely nothing to do with you, I just didn't know you couldn't transform. Please don't blame yourself."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The princess said, looking with tears in her eyes. "Either way, we're not going to get what either of us want. I want to be with you for the rest of my time here, but now I see that it isn't going to work, and all because of what I am made of. Don't you see that I wanted to transform for you so that I don't die without you?"

Marceline's eyes widened as the princess cleaned her eyes with her sleeve, not daring to show her blushing face. Her tears made the vampire sad, but at the same time, Marceline wanted nothing more than to kiss them away and make the other girl feel special. She leaned down and kissed the other girl on the side of the head.

"...Do you really think that mortality makes a difference of whether I love you or not?" The queen's whispers brought the pink girl to remove her sleeve and actually look into Marceline's eyes. Smiling, the vampire drew her thumb and took away a tear that was hanging from Bubblegum's chin."I would love you even if you were crippled and weak, short and plump. I would love you even through the wildest of storms. Please don't think that I wouldn't love you just because you can't be a vampire, because that is not true at all."

Marceline took the princess's hand and lightly kissed it, sure that the other girl was fuming and blushing like mad at the same time. However, she couldn't care less as she kissed up the arm and found her nose in contact with another. Their eyes locked, and the princess sniffled a giggling fit.

"...I don't think I have ever seen you this mushy, you know?"

"And you sure as hell aren't going to get any more of it," Marceline teased, kissing the princess and making sure that the illusion of immortality was to remain simply that: an illusion.

**Let me just say, thanks so much you guys for following and favoriting Complimentary. It really means a lot to me, and I know I haven't updated in a while, but rest assured I will update way more often. **

**Here is a message to the Guest reviewer: I wanted to say thank you for critiquing my fanfiction. I know that I do not write AT fanfiction very often, but I love Bubblegum and Marceline's relationship so much that I am willing to give it my very best shot. The observations you made are great, thanks for telling me the grammatical problems I had with the first chapter. To be honest, that was in fact my first AT fanfiction ever, so I know that I did make a few mistakes. Thanks for taking them and helping me with them. **

**Also, to the other reviewers, thanks a whole lot for leaving me your thoughts and ideas. I really appreciate it! (I will try not to repeat that a whole lot haha).**


	8. Shall We Dance?

She probably never thirsted for anything else in her entire life.

There the other girl stood, with her pink hair tightly pulled up, almost perfect in appearance with the golden light shining on it, and her dark red dress left almost nothing to the vampire's imagination. Yes, the inevitable rise of her curves, the luxurious smirk that was planted on her face, and the casual yet subtle biting of the lower lip could make any guy (or girl) have their jaw completely dropped. Marceline was much more pulled in than she had anticipated.

"Someone looks fancy," the queen remarked, analyzing her prey with a lustful glance of the eyes. The smell of perfume lingered in the ballroom, accompanied with the light giggling of the other girl as she moved closer. The princess gave a quick courtesy before pulling back up and moving a pink curl away from her collarbone.

"I had to dress up for the occasion, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I never pictured you being so...so _edible_."

Bubblegum laughed at the other girl's comment before simply raising an eyebrow and capturing the girl's wrist in her hand. She brought the darker closer, their noses almost touching, before starting to move her feet in a dancing formation. The vampire looked down instantly, watching as her awkward steps brought the princess to stop.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Marceline quickly commented, smirking and trying again to dance. However, after a couple of stumbles and a few twists and turns, the pink girl recognized their situation.

"Marceline...you do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of course I do! What makes you think otherwise...?"

"Well...," the princess poked the other girl playfully, giggling as she stared at the quivering knees. "Something tells me you're kind of off balance..."

To be perfectly honest, Marceline was fine on her own when it came to anything _but_ dancing. The girl herself never really thought about moving and grooving, especially with her own girlfriend, but the Royal Candy Kingdom Ball was that night, and Marceline knew she had better step it up if she wanted to impress the beautiful girl in pink.

"Maybe...maybe it's just you're distracting me?" Marceline whispered against the other girl's ear, taking her arm and wrapping it around the princess's torso, once again bringing them close to each other. Chest on chest, they managed to make it through some steps without Marceline tripping or bringing herself to stumble. However, Marceline still knew she couldn't keep this up for long, and she didn't want to embarrass the other girl or herself in any way.

"You feeling alright? You look kind of lost." Bubblegum commented, feeling her own body sway to their pristine movements. The vampire simply nodded, too concentrated on what was at hand rather than coming back with an actual comment, and the two continued to dance along to the classical music playing around them. The actual dance itself wouldn't start for another half an hour or so, but Marceline knew that this dancing was rather impulsive rather than planned, and she merely went along with it.

"...do you dance often?" The vampire found herself asking, watching as the other girl looked her in the eyes with that golden liveliness that was always found there. Bubblegum smiled before nodding.

"Oh yes, I usually dance all the time. It helps me out when I am stressed...or when I am angry," she replied bitterly, and Marceline nodded in understanding. The girl knew what it was like to do things you enjoyed to relieve the anger inside of you; after all, she did it all the time whenever she thought about her father. She smiled towards the other girl.

"Well, you're very good at it."

"You don't seem like you're comfortable though." Bubblegum stopped, watching as the other girl in the black and purple skeleton dress shrugged and slanted to the side.

"Let's just say that I don't usually dance all the time."

"Have you ever had anyone teach you?" The pink girl commented, already shocked. Marceline couldn't help thinking that these are the kind of faces that were the cutest to her, besides that warming and sincere smile she usually carried.

"Not really. I mean, I dance from time to time...but not _this_ kind of dancing."

"How about I show you? It's about time I taught you how to do something, for once." The princess immediately went into the teaching position, not caring to wait for Marceline's permission.

"What? Hey, Bonnibel...?"

"It's alright. Just follow what I do, okay?"

With a smirk, the princess coughed and straightened herself out before removing the vampire's arm away from her backside and placing her own around the queen's waist. Marceline watched as Bubblegum slid her hand into the spaces of the other girl's, and once the two hands were connected, she pointed towards the floor.

"The first thing you're going to have to do is be attentive. Watch what I do, and you'll be waltzing the floors in no time! You're going to have to watch how I move my feet, slowly and like a doll..."

Moving her feet in a rhythmic fashion, the princess allowed her right foot to move in and move back out, almost like a robot in the way it seemed so natural, but also like a flower in which it seemed to move freely. She moved right to left, having her hands travel to the vampire's hips, and as she moved in these different positions, her body was more agile than the other girl had ever seen before. Marceline watched as this pink beauty showed her, taught her the ways a girl could move.

"Did you see what I did?" Bubblegum asked, standing back in a normal position and watching her love ogle.

"...huh? Oh yeah, I did." The vampire commented as she blushed bright red. She didn't think her mesmerized stares were so obvious.

"Then show me what you can do!"

Marceline nodded, leaning back into Bubblegum's body as she moved her hands where she remembered those lighter hands were before. Once they were gripping to her backside, she found herself finding the courage to actually move her feet more fluidly and loosely along the ground. It actually seemed a lot more easier once she was taught how to do it, and before long the girls were dancing along and enjoying their company.

"I can't believe I am actually dancing like this." Marceline laughed to herself, leaning the other girl down and bowing in front of her. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart, and the amazing scent of strawberries and plums were soon engulfed into the vampire's sense. Marceline wanted nothing more than to drink that precious red off of her love's face.

"Well, for a first timer, you're doing pretty good yourself...hopefully though you can help me more than dancing." Bubblegum whispered, her eyes trailing away from Marceline's intimidating gaze and finding the pair of grey lips in her vision. Marceline didn't have to think twice after noticing this gesture, lowering herself down and capturing the other lips within her own.

Breaking apart, the vampire was almost starstruck with how incredible that kiss was. It was like her heart was going to explode from all of the contact they were making, and the princess raised her head to find that the clock was going to chime any second.

"The dance is going to start any moment! Come on, we're going to be late!" Bubblegum pulled the blushing girl away as the two made their ways towards the kingdom's fine ballroom. The only thing that the vampire could think of as they ran to catch up with time was the feeling of being weightless while dancing, and the utter warmth and happiness that she could feel with being with her precious princess.

Dancing wasn't really as hard as the vampire made it out to be, but then again, with Bubblegum, nothing really ever was.


	9. Anything Could Happen

"What if people knew?"

The question was spontaneous. It was like a shot in the dark, something that couldn't be figured out just by looking at it. The vampire understood this as she sat back up from where she was lying down, glancing at the star-struck gaze that was lost within the princess's eyes. She seemed doubtful, lost in her own words.

"What if people knew..._what_?"

Marceline knew what, yet she didn't want to confront it. Their own relationship? It would seem absurd to most people, especially when it came to the people she loved the most. Finn and Jack? How would they react? Mostly, how would the_ Land _of_ Ooo _react if their own cherry pop princess was, in fact, committing such a relationship with the person who was mostly looked at as a misfit? Their own similarities seemed the same as oil was with water; completely opposite.

"You know...about..."

"Us?" The queen finished for the other, watching as the surprise came into her eyes.

"Yes...within my own kingdom and the rest of the land, I have come to realize that people...might not like knowing the truth. They might cause a frenzy."

"All because you're in love with someone they count out? Please don't tell me you're actually going to care too much what your people have to say about us...?" Marceline knew she shouldn't be showing too much aggression, but how could she not? It was almost as though the princess was sure that their relationship was doomed to fail.

However, Bubblegum's eyes widened and she stood.

"What? Of course not!" The other girl hissed. "I am just not sure how to make them see us for the way we see each other. I mean, think about it. If I were to just proclaim our love towards the entire kingdom..."

Marceline cocked her head to the side and an eyebrow was quickly raised.

"Than you think...they would disapprove? Would you not want disapproval towards your humble people?"

"Marceline!" It was clear that there was a fire in those vibrant eyes that wanted to seep out, and the vampire had her own senses telling her to run because of it. "Do you not think that I care about us? Do you really think that I would put up my own reputation in exchange for my kingdom knowing the truth?"

The princess's fiery gaze was soon brought up with sadness that was starting to overwhelm her. These emotional turns were just one thing that Marceline knew that Bubblegum had the tendency of having, and she watched as the other sat back down on the green grass, pressing her face into her hands and hiding it.

"It's just...I don't want anyone to get hurt."

There was such a thick feeling within the air, and as the sun beat itself down on them, the vampire was sure that this was just as hard towards the princess as it was for herself. All these mixed expectations were catching up to the both of them, and sooner or later, it would break them down. Bubblegum already seemed to feel the symptoms.

Watching her candy tears start to drip onto the blades of grass, Marceline stooped down and wrapped a gray arm around the other girl's pink shoulders. She pulled her in closer, feeling that warmth that she loved so much, and watched as Bubblegum's head rolled onto her collarbone, sniffling.

"Please don't cry, Bonnibel...seriously, you're going to want to make me want to puke from all the mushiness!"

Hearing a tender laugh made the vampire laugh as well, and before too long they both started to feel happiness come along again. The air seemed much lighter than before, and as they both finished enjoying the moment, Bubblegum looked up towards the queen and smiled.

"But...do we really have to...?"

"We don't have to tell them _now_, of course. We should allow ourselves to enjoy the moment and cherish it for all its worth...and whenever we both feel the timing is right, we will have to tell them."

"Right now, though...right now, we can just let it be?" The princess questioned, watching as the other girl nodded.

"Exactly...seriously, I thought _you_ were the wise one here." Marceline joked, receiving a light punch to the arm and a cocky grin.

"I can be wise and noble when I try...but other times I feel so pathetically small that I lose myself completely." The candied girl replied, watching as a vampire picked her up from the ground and smiled towards her.

"Well, your majesty...who doesn't?" Marceline and Bubblegum smiled and laughed again, walking away from the meadow which they were once laying upon, and running off towards somewhere unknown.

They knew the time would have to come, but they weren't quite ready to let their loving days to be over yet...if they even _were_ going to be so.

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys! Firstly thanks so much for all the new favorites and followers! I realize that I haven't written anything about AT for quite some time now, and everyone that has been loyal towards this fiction...I really do appreciate it. You guys make me want to keep writing, and so I decided to go ahead and try to write some more for this fandom. Thanks _again_ guys, for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me!


End file.
